


Party on the Beach

by Dirty_Lemon_Pit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bodily Fluids, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Partners, Outdoor Sex, Painful Sex, Rape, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Lemon_Pit/pseuds/Dirty_Lemon_Pit
Summary: Sunbathing teen is enjoying herself alone at her family's private beach when two unknown men approach her with nefarious thoughts swimming through their minds.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Party on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonconamod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonconamod/gifts).



“…This is nice,” I sigh to myself as I lounge on the beach chaise soaking up the sun.

The sunlight was intense and would’ve been overwhelmingly hot if not for the nice breeze flowing; truly the perfect day for sunbathing. I lay there alone in my bikini bottoms, my top lying next to me in the sand. I wasn’t worried about anyone seeing me, it was my family’s private beach after all and the next house wasn’t for several miles. Both my parents had left for the day, wishing to spend some alone time together during our vacation. I didn’t mind, enjoying laying on my favorite chaise and beach towel in peace.

I continue laying there comfortably, eyes close until I feel a strange presence around me. Perplexed, I open my eyes and see two guys hovering over me.

“Gah!” I scream, accidentally rolling off my chaise.

 _They saw me!_ I turn red with embarrassment as I get up from the sand, arm covering my chest.

“The hell are you doing here!” I yell at them in fury.

“Admiring the view,” guy 1 responses while eying me up and down. His friend chuckles beside him.

“This is private property and you are not allowed here!” I scream at them.

“Oh come on, don’t be like that,” guy 2 teases. “We were just looking to enjoy ourselves over our vacation, much like you were.”

“Well go enjoy yourselves somewhere else!” I reach for my towel only for guy 1 to pull it away.

“Give that to me!” I protest, reaching for it again.

“What do you even need this for anyways? To cover yourself up?” Guy 1 laughs. “We’ve already seen the goods.”

I’m completely red at this point both from anger and from embarrassment. Feeling too vulnerable without my towel and bikini top, I decide to just go inside and call the cops. When I turn around and head towards the back door guy 1 grabs my arm.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

“Back inside my house!” I scream as I struggle against his strong grip. “Now let me go!”

He simply stands there as I desperately try to pull away. My anger and embarrassment quickly morph into panic as I struggle. _Why isn’t he letting me go? What does he want from me?_

“Ouch!”

I cry in pain as guy 1 suddenly pushes me to the ground. He pins me against the sand with both hands on either of my wrists. His knee is positioned over my legs, preventing me from kicking him. I feel my heart beat race as he eyes roam all over my body.

“Yes,” he says as he licks his lips. “Quite a nice view.”

“M-my parents will be h-home soon,” I stammer out in a desperate attempt to escape this situation. “If you don’t leave now you’ll be sorry.”

The guy looks me in the eyes for a moment before breaking out in a sadistic grin. “I wonder about that.”

I see his friend licking his lips out the corner of my eyes. I flinch.

“…What do you want?” 

I’m sure I already know the answer, but a part of me is praying that I’m wrong. Guy 1 just smirks at me before leaning forward to kiss me. I completely freeze when his lips touch mine. The kiss is rough, forceful and so very _very_ disgusting. As he kisses me I feel his grubby hands roughly groping my breasts. I instinctively bit down on his lip, splitting it.

“Ow! You bitch!” I see stars dance across my vision after he slaps my face. “I was going to be gentle and allow us both to have a good time, but you just had to go and piss me off! Jack!”

“On it.”

I yelp as guy 1’s hands are replaced with Jack’s, allowing guy 1 free range. He roughly pulls my bikini bottoms off, leaving red marks where the strings rubbed against my hips.

“Stop!” I beg. “Please stop! I promise I won’t tell anyone if you just let me go. Please!”

“What are you so nervous for?” He mocks me as he forces his way between my legs. “I’m sure a rich slut like you is used to getting her pussy fucked!”

“I’m not!” I protest, still struggling to break free.

“Sure you are,” guy 1 insists as he pulls down his pants.

“I’m really not! I’m a virgin!”

As those words leave my lips both guys pause. I begin to think that I’m saved when both just burst out in laughter.

“No way, no way, no way.” Jack laughs, looking at guy 1. “I thought for sure a brood like this had been with at least ten guys by now.”

“I know right,” guy 1 chuckles as he responses to Jack.

He turns his attention back to me. “I guess that just makes this all the more special for you, huh?”

“AHHH!” I scream as loud as I can as guy 1 forces himself inside of me.

It’s abrupt and extremely painful. My screams turn to sobs as he continues to thrust into me. 

“So tight,” he moans as he rapes me.

I close my eyes and force myself to think about something else other than the strange man inside of me. _Think about school. Next year I get to be a sophomore. Won’t that be so much fun!?_

“Ngh!”

I feel a warm liquid fill me as the guy climaxes.

“Now _that_ was fun,” he states as he pulls out and stands up.

Jacks stands up as well, releasing me from his grasp. I sit up and glance down between my legs. Blood mixed with semen trickles down my thigh. I gasp in horror, turning away from the sight.

“So how was your first time?” Guy 1 mocks me. “Memorable enough for you?”

Fresh tears pour from my eyes at his words. _This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening!_

I attempt to stand up, only for guy 1 to force me back down.

“Not yet.” He bends down closer to my ear. “My friend hasn’t had a taste yet.”

I start to hyperventilate as Jack forces his way between my legs. I stare as his erect dick, fearing the pain I know is about to assault me.

“Time for round 2.”

I swallow my screams as Jack slips into me and starts thrusting. It doesn’t hurt quite as badly as it did before, but it still hurts. The painful throbbing sensation of my abdomen is joined by the slight pain in my jaw as I clench my teeth in frustration.

_Just how long is this going to last? When will this ever end?_

He leans forward, body hovering above mine. The feel of his breath against my skin makes it crawl. I tense as he bites into my shoulder, reaching his climax.

“Damn!” Jack moans after ejaculating into me. “That was better than I thought it would be.”

“Who ever said ‘fucking with the rich was beyond pleasure’ definitely experienced a girl like this first hand. This is the greatest vacation I’ve ever had! I can’t remember the last time I had this much fun!”

“And there’s still so much more to enjoy.”

The two men laughs with each other as I lay there against the sand. _How can they just joke around without a care in the world after doing this to me?_

I didn’t know, didn’t want to think about it; I just wanted everything to finally be over. My body ached and I felt completely filthy from head to toe. I closed my eyes, bracing the next round of debauchery to follow. Quiet surrounds me as I continue laying there.

_Why must you draw this out! I just want this to be over already!_

Wondering what’s taking them so long, I open up my eyes. To my surprise, I find myself completely alone. _Are they…gone?_

I scan the beach searching for them to no avail. I sit there confused for a moment, before a smile spreads across my face.

“They’re gone,” I whisper to myself. “They’re gone.”

I clutch my legs as I weep with relief. 

_It’s over._ I say to myself. _It’s all over._

Not wanting to waste another second, I race into my house and lock the back door behind me.

_Click!_

I collapse on the floor, tears still falling down my face. _They can’t get through that right? I locked it, right?_

Still feeling unsafe I decide to go through the house closing all the windows. Heading towards the living room I run face first into guy 1.

“Woah there, where’s the fire?”

I stare at him in disbelief, my body trembling in fear.

“Why?” I choke out.

“David and I just thought it would be a waste to leave such a beautiful home without anything to remember it by.”

Jack appeared from behind David’s shoulder. He was carrying a bag filled with random expensive items from around the house.

“I think we have just about everything we could want,” Jack stated, walking towards the front door. “I’ll put this in the car while you finish up.”

I watch Jack leave, then turn my attention towards guy 1/ David.

“You…you guys will leave now?”

“We got everything we wanted, so yeah.” David response before grabbing my arm.

“What-what are you doing?” I yell as he starts dragging me out the front door.

“Finishing up, what else?”

I fall to the floor, losing all my strength at the implication behind his words and actions. David simply throws me over his shoulder and carries me out before tossing me into the van. Jack drives off without a care in the world as I fall into complete and utter despair.

Three more hours pass before my parents return home to find their house ransacked and their precious baby girl nowhere in sight.


End file.
